Devil May Care
by Lia Walker
Summary: Lucifer WHUMP/illness written on prompts from you guys! This loosely follows my other story "A Good Day to Die". Though reading that beforehand isn't necessary, it will explain why Lucifer is human!
1. Avalanche

Title: Devil May Care

Synopsis: Pure Lucifer whump written on prompts from you guys! This loosely follows my other story "A Good Day to Die". Though reading that beforehand isn't necessary, it will explain why Lucifer is human!

Disclaimer: Though I enjoy playing with the characters, I own none of the material. I am just playing with my borrowed toys and I promise to dust them off and return them when I'm done.

A/N: This is my first prompt! It's very detailed so I can't give too much away but it involves an avalanche and Dan rescuing Lucifer! Established Deckerstar!

* * *

Stand up like a mountain;

Have faith like a rock;

Love like an avalanche.

* * *

He knew this was a bad idea from the start.

Now that he was vulnerable, Lucifer was trying to limit his 'dangerous' activities so as not to tempt fate.

So, when the detective's spawn suggested a skiing trip to Lake Tahoe, Lucifer was vehemently against going.

"No that's quite alright Detective." Lucifer drawled, backing away from Chloe and Trixie as they cornered him in his penthouse.

"Please Luci?!" Trixie pleaded.

Lucifer was going to kill Amenadiel for that. The small child had been calling him Luci since she'd heard his brother do the same in the hospital.

"It'll be fun Lucifer." Chloe persuaded, "It will be Dan, Trixie, Maze, myself & you."

"Maze?" Lucifer asked incredulously as he laughed "You honestly think you're going to get a Demon from Hell on _ski slopes?"_

"Of course they are." Maze sighed as she walked into the room, tossing her suitcase and duffle bag on the ground as she went.

"Have you seen the kids puppy-dog face? She could give your powers of persuasion some serious competition."

"I can't I'm entirely too busy this weekend." He persisted "Since Maze is going I'll need someone to watch Lux when our orders come in, and who else is going to finish those files we've been slacking on and…."

He was interrupted by Amenadiel walking into his bedroom as well.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" He groused as he turned to his brother.

"Don't be ridiculous Luci." Amenadiel began, "I have no other plans this weekend, it would be an honor to watch after your home so you can go and have fun, like a _normal person."_

In that moment, Lucifer hated his brother.

"Besides…" Chloe began "Dan has his own room & Trixie is insisting on staying with Maze. I guess I could share a room with Dan…I just really don't want to be alone if it's cold."

At this Lucifer's ears perked up and his attention turned entirely to the Detective.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" he purred, moving closer to her.

"No…we can't…especially with my daughter standing two feet away." She gently reminded him.

He coughed and backed up immediately.

"It's okay mommy." Trixie said as she rolled her eyes "I know about sex."

Maze almost spit out the sip of cognac she was drinking and laughed as Amenadiel fled the room.

Chloe quickly turned to Trixie "What do you know about…."

Lucifer interrupted her "Detective, I'll tell you what. If you stop this awkward conversation right now, I'll go."

"That's the sport." Maze said as she clapped him on his shoulder, hard.

He winced in pain, and Maze had to remind herself to be gentler. He was, after all, human.

The rest of the day had passed by quite uneventfully and they were ready to make the trip the following morning.

They had taken Lucifer's private Jet & upon arrival Lucifer insisted on buying the entire group new skis, boots, outfits, and he upgraded them all to a large chalet of their own.

"This really wasn't necessary man." Dan said as he set his bags down on the floor of the huge chalet.

"Speak for yourself." Maze said as she looked around the beautiful cabin in amusement.

"Nice touch." She added with a nod to Lucifer.

"Yes well…since I won't be skiing I wanted somewhere to enjoy my time here." He said "And I couldn't let the detective or her daughter stay in those hideous rooms when I saw the photos online."

Dan rolled his eyes. He Didn't necessarily like the guy BUT he treated Trixie with respect, and had saved Chloe's life almost at the expense of his own.

"What do you mean you're not skiing?" Trixie said sadly "You said you would!"

"I said I would come along on the trip child." Lucifer said "Never that I'd actually participate in the skiing."

"But…!" Trixie began to protest and Dan interrupted her.

"It's okay honey, Lucifer is just scared. Remember how you didn't want to take the training wheels off of your bike because you were afraid you'd fall?"

She nodded.

"Well, Lucifer is afraid to fall I think."

If Lucifer still had his Devil eyes he's fairly certain he'd be glaring at Dan with the red fire.

"No, Detective Douche, I am not afraid. I just prefer to stay warm, I'm not a big fan of the cold- being the Devil and all that jazz."

Dan rolled his eyes as Lucifer made yet another Hell reference.

"Whatever you say man." Dan persisted "It's okay to have fears."

"For the love of Dad." Lucifer swore "Fine! I'll go, but first we're going to unpack and have a nice quiet night. I've arranged a spa trip for the girls and myself and you…can do whatever it is that you do in your free time."

"I'm going skiing." Dan said, stating the obvious "This is a ski trip."

"Well you have fun with that." Lucifer said as he picked up Chloe and Trixie's bags and headed for the stairs.

"You can't go alone." Chloe sighed "I'll go and Lucifer and the girls can go to the spa without me."

Lucifer threw the bags down and took a deep breath. He pinched his nose in exasperation before turning around and stalking down the three steps he'd taken.

He took another deep breath and put on a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous Detective." He sighed "I'll go with Dan and the three of you will go to the spa."

Chloe bit her lip and wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure how to word it.

"What is it?" Lucifer sighed in exasperation.

"Dan is actually a pretty good skier."

"As am I Detective." Lucifer said, as though it should be obvious.

"Then why don't you like skiing?" Trixie asked innocently.

Lucifer knelt down next to the girl and spoke in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"Its not that I don't like it child it's just…do you remember when I was sick a few months ago?"

Trixie nodded.

"Well, some things changed for me around that time and I have to be a little more careful than I used to do you understand?"

She nodded again and Lucifer continued as he stood up.

"So it's settled. Daniel and I will head for the slope I've reserved and you girls will have a grand old time at the spa without me."

He held his hand up, barring any further interruption.

"But for the time being, please unpack and take anything you'd like from the fridge. It's fully stocked."

No one had to be told twice, after the long journey they were starving.

* * *

4 Hours Later

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Chloe asked as she was getting ready to head out to the spa. "I know you're doing this for me and I really appreciate it."

"I'd do anything for you Chloe." Lucifer said earnestly, and she smiled, knowing he meant it.

"I know." She smiled as she pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek "It's one of the many reasons I love you."

He rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"But, you owe me." He smiled wickedly as he carefully tossed her on to the bed.

"Oh do I now?" She asked playfully "I guess I'll have to repay the debt tonight?"

"I insist on it." He smiled as there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy?" Trixie called in "We're ready."

Lucifer rolled over on his back and sighed.

"I adore that little one but her timing is nothing short of deliberate.

Chloe heard only one part of that phrase "I adore that little one."

It made her heart swell to know that Lucifer was beginning to care for Trixie.

She hopped off the bed and pulled her still-wet hair up into a messy bun.

"I'll see you tonight." She said, with a promise in her tone as she gave him another gentle kiss on the cheek and opened the door to find Trixie and Maze staring at her with a knowing look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." Maze said with a smirk as Trixie elbowed her into silence.

"Then let's go!"

As the girls took off for the spa, Lucifer changed into his black and red custom snowsuit.

He pulled his skis out and met Dan at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look ridiculous." Dan said, trying not to laugh at the bright red and black bedazzled snowsuit.

"Then I guess we finally have something in common." Lucifer said without missing a beat, or the scowl that Dan sent his way.

As they went outside Dan noticed that there was only one snowmobile parked at the base of the chalet.

"Where's the other snowmobile?" Dan asked

"With the girls…" Lucifer said slowly, as though it should be obvious.

"Nu-uh man." Dan said, backing away from the snow machine. "I am not riding nut-to-butt with anyone."

Lucifer smiled at Dan's obvious discomfort as he sat on the snowmobile and scooted forward.

"Hop on little buddy." Lucifer said with a wicked grin. Dan grudgingly walked toward the sled and hopped on, pulling on his dark sunglasses and helmet, refusing to be seen riding on the back like a damsel in distress.

As Lucifer started up the machine and it roared forward, Dan had no choice but to wrap his arms tightly around Lucifer's waist, so he wouldn't fall off.

Once at the slopes Dan was pleasantly surprised to see that Lucifer had truly reserved an entire slope & lift for their own personal use.

The man's skill on skis was incredible to watch. Lucifer tackled each obstacle with an almost ridiculous grace.

Dan hated to admit it but he was actually enjoying himself.

But all good things must eventually come to an end.

They decided to do one final run together before returning to the cabin and as they both set off from the lift, Lucifer noticed a shadow approaching from behind them with an ominous roaring.

He turned as best he could and over his shoulder he noticed a small but powerful avalanche moving towards them at lightning speed.

Dan looked back to see why Lucifer had slowed down and he noticed the same thing.

Before he had a chance to react, Lucifer had sped up to him, the wall of snow nearly at their backs now. Lucifer reached out and violently shoved Dan to the side, pushing him out of the path.

Dan could only watch in horror as the wall of snow encompassed Lucifer, burying him somewhere in the depths.

He froze. This wasn't something covered in the academy. What should he do?

After only a moment's hesitation Dan pulled his cellphone out and called for help before calling the Spa to let Chloe know what happened.

He quickly abandons his skis and rushes towards the last place he saw Lucifer.

"Lucifer!" He calls out, hoping against hope for a reply.

"Lucifer!" He tries again. He quickly gets on his knees and tries digging with his gloves, hoping help will arrive soon.

Lucifer had blessedly lost consciousness as the weight of the snow threw him harshly down, burying him in 2 feet of packed snow.

As he began to awaken he could distantly hear someone calling his name.

He only had a small pocket of air and didn't want to waste precious oxygen by calling back.

He knew that whomever it was had to be looking close by so he hoped against hope that they'd find him soon.

'This is precisely why I don't do skiing Detective' he thought to himself, before beginning a self-inventory to see how truly screwed he was.

One of his skis had lodged along his side in the snow, having come unattached from his boot. He tried to shift very gently and stopped when he felt a bone in his left leg shift.

He swallowed down his vomit and took as deep a breath as he dared. The slight shifting had caused the snow to collapse further onto him. The weight of the snow on his chest was suffocating him and he knew he didn't have much time left.

He heard his name being called again and was able to recognize Daniel's voice, this time from further away and he knew he had only one choice if he were to survive this.

He reached out to the ski alongside him and was going to thrust it up through the snow, hoping that it would reach the top so Dan would know where to dig for him.

He knew this would cause the snow to collapse on him so as he pushed the ski up he yelled out simultaneously.

"DANIEL!"

As soon as he shifted, the snow came down over his face, taking with it the last of his air.

Dan heard a muffle cry and saw a disturbance in the snow a few feet away from where he was digging.

"Lucifer!" He cried again, voice hoarse.

He quickly turned and pulled the ski free of the snow, digging furiously near where it had come up.

His hands were cramping from the vigorous digging, but he was working like a man possessed to save the man that had sacrificed so much for his daughter.

"Lucifer!" yelled out again, trying to get a response from the man beneath him.

It felt like hours but in reality was only two minutes before he uncovered Lucifer's face and shoulders. He could tell immediately from the bluish tint around his lips that the other man wasn't breathing.

He reached down into the snow and pulled Lucifer free from his snowy grave.

He was exhausted but knew there was no time to waste.

After removing his gloves he reached down and felt the weak and thready pulse at Lucifer's neck.

He put his head near his mouth to listen for breath sounds he knew would be absent. "Come on man don't make me kiss you." He mumbled as he didn't hear anything.

He did a finger sweep of Lucifer's mouth and nose, clearing out snow. He tilted his head back and lifted his chin before feeling a shift in Lucifer's collarbone. "Shit!" He swore as he sealed his mouth over the Devil's and blew in two deep breaths.

He watched Lucifer's chest rise with the breaths and knew it shouldn't have been that weak.

He quickly unzipped the jacket and breathed again, this time happy to notice Lucifer's chest rose and fell more 'naturally'.

He felt the pulse again and was relieved it was still there but, weaker this time.

He kept this up for what felt like forever before Lucifer finally coughed as he weakly heaved in a breath of his own.

Dan quickly zipped Lucifer's coat back up and pulled his own gloves back on as he tried to rouse him.

"Lucifer!" Dan said, gently slapping his cheek. "Come on man are you with me?"

"Nnh-ugh." Was the reply as consciousness was slowly returning to Lucifer.

"I'd really rather not be." Lucifer finally said weakly as his awareness finally returned

"Thank God." Dan said as he sat back in the snow for a moment to collect himself.

"I'd not be in this s-s-situation if-if it w-wasn't for him." Lucifer said, shivering.

"Shit!" Dan swore again as he realized that Lucifer was still mostly encompassed by snow in his lower half.

"I'm going to pull you out of the snow more, just hang tight for a minute." Dan said as he again moved closer to Lucifer.

"Daniel I'd really rather not….." Lucifer began but was interrupted as Dan ignored him and pulled him back another 5 feet by his shoulders.

Lucifer couldn't help but scream in pain as his broken collarbone and left leg were violently jerked.

Dan almost dropped him when he heard the god-awful sounds coming from Lucifer.

"Lucifer?!" He shouted in alarm. "What's going on? Talk to me man."

Lucifer couldn't reply as his breath was stolen from him and he was trying to get it back.

They both heard the approaching sound of sleds and help finally arriving. Dan ran as quickly as he could to flag them down.

The paramedics quickly followed Dan back to Lucifer and they began to examine him through his clothes.

"Has he lost consciousness at all?" One of them asked him.

"Yes." Dan said "He wasn't breathing when I pulled him out."

"How long was he without oxygen?" Another asked him.

"I don't know." Dan said, feeling helpless "Maybe 3 minutes?"

But he quickly continued "When he woke up he was talking and stuttering…oh God do you think there's brain damage?"

"I don't think so son." The older paramedic assured him "I think he has hypothermia."

"My b-brain isn't the one y-you h-have to be w-worried about D-daniel." Lucifer said with a smirk.

The paramedic finally realized that Lucifer had only been resting before but was fully conscious.

"Did you hit your head?" the paramedic asked Lucifer.

"No." Lucifer told him "But I'm p-pretty sure my left leg is b-broken and s-something doesn't f-feel right near my n-neck on the left side."

The paramedics made quick work of splinting Lucifer's-obviously broken leg, they put a C-Collar on him to stabilize his neck and a backboard under his entire body before wrapping him in warming blankets.

"Alright son we're gonna get you onto the sled now and get you down to the chopper." Lucifer gave as much of a nod as he could in understanding.

The ride back down to the main lodge took less than 10 minutes and Dan had no qualms this time about riding on the back of a sled as he knew they needed to get Lucifer to the hospital.

He looked ahead of him at the sled that was pulling Lucifer down. The ski patrol was amazing at making theride gentle but at the same time fast. Lucifer was flanked on each side by a paramedic.

As soon as they reached the base Chloe ran to them, followed close-by with Maze and Trixie.

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled as she tried to approach the sled but was kept back by the paramedics.

"Let her through!" Dan yelled "She's LAPD & his girlfriend."

As soon as Lucifer heard Chloe's voice he whispered "Chloe?"

One of the paramedics pulled Chloe closer and whispered in her ear "Just talk to him and keep him calm, he's doing well."

The paramedics from the med-e-vac rushed out an asked the ski-patrol team for a report.

"32 year old male victim of an avalanche, he was rescued quickly by his friend but wasn't breathing for at least 3 minutes and resuscitation was necessary, he has a probable broken left femur and suspected collarbone or shoulder injury on the left as well. No palpable rib injuries, blood pressure is 90/60, respirations are 14 and shallow, abdomen is soft and shows no sign of rigidity or tenderness on exam."

The other team nodded as they took over and lifted Lucifer, heading toward the chopper. "We can take one person with us." The paramedic said "For anyone else that wants to go, we're taking him to Mercy."

Chloe quickly followed them and was helped into the chopper by one of the paramedics.

Maze snapped Dan out of his reverie and picked up Trixie. "Let's go!"

She shook him harshly and took off through the snow at an almost inhuman pace, leaving him struggling to catch up. They ran into the chalet and Dan pulled off his ski outfit and put on regular clothes. Maze grabbed the keys to their rental SUV and they all quickly piled into the car as Dan was pulling up the directions to Mercy hospital.

It was blessedly only twenty minutes away and the roads were well-maintained so Maze made it in 15.

After parking the car they all rushed towards the ER and found Chloe in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Maze asks.

Chloe looks relieved to see them "He's stable. They're in examining him now but won't let me stay back there."

The three of them crowd together in the corner of the waiting room and talk quietly amongst themselves. Dan stands up and paces the length of the room. "Sit down Dan, the doctors will be out soon. He'll be fine." Chloe said.

"He didn't want to go." He seethes, "And I pretty much forced his hand."

He punched the wall and Chloe had to rush to reassure security that he was just scared and wasn't a threat.

"Lucifer is an adult Dan. He made the conscious choice to go with you, it wasn't your fault. I refuse to believe anything other than him being okay, so you can just knock it off with the negativity and self-loathing right now."

Dan sat down in the chair, feeling thoroughly chastised.

"I'm just worried." He said

"And you think I'm not?" Chloe said, "To realize that the man I love is lying there in pain and I can't be with him or do a damn thing about it?"

Chloe just realized that this was the first time she'd made the admission out loud to anyone other than Lucifer or Trixie.

"Dan…" She began "I'm…"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled sadly, before continuing "As much as it hurts me to admit it, he's good for you."

Before anyone could say anything else a man in a white coat came into the room. "Family of Lucifer Morningstar?"

They jumped up quickly and rushed toward the man. "You're all family?" He asked skeptically.

"We're the family you're going to have to deal with." Maze seethed, ready to beat this man to a pulp if she had to.

He held his hands up in mock surrender as he smiled. "After talking with Mr. Morningstar for a while, I expected nothing less from this unconventional family he warned me about."

"How is he?" Chloe asked.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" the man asked as he motioned them through the automatic doors.

"He's just getting settled into a room, but we were able to set the fractures in his leg non-surgically and he has a nice red cast from his hip to his toes. He broke not only his femur but also his ankle. He passed all of his neuro checks with flying colors so whoever performed artificial respiration saved his life. He also unfortunately broke his left collar bone, and had mild hypothermia but all things considered he was quite lucky."

"Lucky?" Chloe asked "We may have varying definitions on that word doctor."

"Ms. Decker." The doctor said seriously "Very few people survive these events at all, let alone without any neurological deficits."

He finally turned a corner and they could see a nurse walking out of the room with a smile as she motioned them in.

"He's still sleeping off the sedation from setting his leg but he's doing well." She told them as she smiled at the doctor and took her leave.

"Try to keep your voices down for a bit to let him sleep." He whispered as he ushered them in. "I'll be back later tonight to check on him."

"Thank you Dr…"Chloe trailed off as she didn't know his name.

"Dr. Claus." He told her with a smile, and winked at Trixie when she took a deep breath.

The man was close to 6'2 and had a big round belly, thick spectacles that sat perched on the edge of his nose, long white hair and a big bushy beard.

'I knew it!' Trixie thought to herself. 'I knew Santa was real!'

Chloe couldn't help the shark intake of breath when she saw the monstrosity encasing Lucifer's left leg.

His left arm was in a sling to prevent too much movement, and he had a nasal cannula delivering oxygen at a constant rate to help him breathe easier as the sedation was wearing off. He was also covered in several blankets.

"Doctor!" Chloe called softly, hoping to catch him before he left. "When can he be discharged?"

The doctor had heard her and came back into the room "We're just keeping him overnight for observation." He informed her "He'll be discharged in the morning & as long as he's feeling well enough I see no reason he can't go home."

After he left Chloe took a deep breath and walked further into the room, pulling the chair closer to the bed before sitting in it. Trixie followed her closely and Chloe pulled her into her lap. The little girl was obviously tired and fighting sleep herself.

When Chloe looked to Dan she noticed that he was being uncharacteristically quiet. He had very little color and his eyes were drooping.

"Dan?" She said softly "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He said before nodding "Yeah I'm good it's just been a long day."

Now that Maze could see for herself that Lucifer was okay she could also see that Dan looked like crap.

"I owe you one." Maze said grudgingly "You saved Lucifer when I wasn't around so let's go."

"Go where?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"Back to the chalet." She said pointing to Trixie, now fast asleep on her mother's lap.

"Squirt needs some sleep and you obviously do too. We'll come back in the morning I know Decker is going to be here all night."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "That sounds…surprisingly reasonable Maze, Thank you."

Maze came closer and reached her hands out for Trixie. After carefully transferring Trixie to Maze the little girl snuggled closer to the demon. Maze couldn't help but smile. This small human was growing on her.

Chloe gave Dan a tight hug as well before he left. She whispered in his ear "I don't know what I would have done if I lost him today. Thank you."

"We're even now." Dan said simply "He saved you and it would look a little suspicious if something happened to your boyfriend while out skiing with your ex-husband." He smiled, hoping to get the same reaction out of her.

It worked and she was finally smiling "Thank you Dan."

He nodded as he and Maze made their exit.

Chloe sat with Lucifer, occasionally drifting off until she felt some pressure being returned on the hand she was holding.

"Lucifer?" She asked gently as she saw his brows furrow.

"Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear detective." He said as he opened his eyes finally.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "Are you in any pain?"

"As long as you're here detective." He said "Never."

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE! So leave your prompt for the next chapter in the reviews or messages! I wrote this in one day and all mistakes are my own.


	2. Accident Part 1

Title: Devil May Care

Synopsis: Pure whump written on prompts from you guys! This loosely follows my story "A Good Day to Die." Though reading that beforehand isnt necessary, it does explain why Lucifer is human.

Disclaimer: Though I enjoy playing with the characters, I own none of the material. I am just playing with my borrowed toys, and I promise to dust them off and return them when done.

A/N: All mistakes are mine, I'm using a cheap version of word so please excuse my errors! Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this story, real life has just been crazy! Please keep sending prompts, either in reviews or messages.

Prompt for this story: Accident/ Hiding injury.

Complete in two parts, this chapter is: PART ONE

* * *

"And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye."

― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince

* * *

"Pamela Anderson or David Hasslehoff?" Lucifer asked his partner as they made their way to their latest crime scene.

Chloe smiled and shook her head at him "I'm not playing Smash or Pass with you Lucifer."

He shrugged, ignoring her dismissal. "Well, personally..." he began "I'd pass on both, too many miles on those tires."

Chloe snorted as she tried and failed to hold back a laugh.

"And you don't have too many miles?" She asked him, knowing his history.

"Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed looking for all intents and purposes like a kicked puppy "I'm appalled that you feel that way! As long as I've been alive my number of sexual partners hardly seems excessive and furthermore..." he trailed off as he noticed her laughter.

He smiled right back at her as he sat back in the passenger seat and realized he'd been had.

"You're lucky I love you." he told her, as he shook his head and looked out the window.

Chloe focused in on the car in front of them as it made a sudden pull off, the smile slipped from her face as she realized the car had swerved to avoid an SUV that was now coming right for them.

She attempted to pull off to the side and the SUV they were in groaned and failed to correct as the oncoming vehicle made contact with the front bumper. The impact itself was relatively minor but the collision sent the SUV they were in rolling four times before finally coming to a stop right-side up.

Chloe had lost consciousness as soon as her head hit the window, but Lucifer was awake for each and every bump and roll.

He had closed his eyes and began to slowly open them and take stock of their situation.

"Detective?" he whispered as blood ran down his forehead into his eyes. No response.

"Chloe?" he tried again, failing to keep the groan from his voice as pain in his neck and chest made itself known.

He reached a shaky hand up and wiped the blood from his eyes as he turned to check on his partner.

He could see a gash on the side of her face near her left temple, that explained the unconsciousness.

He reached his hand over and felt the strong thump of a pulse when he checked her neck.

He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and thanked his father for it still being there.

After a brief 911 call he unbuckled himself and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

After several strong pushes the door finally gave way, nearly spilling Lucifer from the car.

He cautiously stepped out, testing each limb before standing.

The ground beneath him seemed to shift and were it not for the car behind him, he'd have fallen to the hard earth.

He sat back for a moment to catch his breath and cursed aloud "Bloody hell dad hasn't this little punishment of yours lasted long enough?"

Lucifer stepped away from the car but kept a steadying hand on it as he made his way to the Detective's side.

Her door mercifully opened easier than his and he again checked her pulse and was relieved to find the beat just as strong as before.

"Chloe?" he whispered, being mindful of her obvious head injury.

He carefully cupped her cheek as she groaned and started to panic as she awoke.

"Lucifer!" she cried

"Shh...shh... darling. I'm here, help is coming."

She struggled to open her eyes but as she did and they finally focused on him, all tension was immediately gone from her features when she saw him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Me?" He questioned "I'm not the one that was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound!"

She blinked a couple of times and looked at him accusingly "You are most definitely bleeding from a head wound." She told him as she jutted her chin out, daring him to argue with her.

"Yes darling." he said, trying to calm her down. "I had noticed that little fact but I didn't hit my head, the glass cut me and it's relatively shallow, head wounds always look worse than they are."

The ambulance and fire department arrived on scene moments later and began to assess the situation. The paramedic first walked toward Lucifer but he motioned her to Chloe instead. "Please see to the detective first, she lost consciousness and I only have a cut from glass."

The paramedic looked at the car and at Lucifer incredulously "You were in the vehicle with her?"

He nodded angrily "Yes captain obvious! Will you please see to my partner? Her head wound is bleeding quite heavily." She sighed and moved toward Chloe.

She decided to keep her second patient calm so she updated her colleague as he was walking toward them with the collapsible stretcher.

"What do we have?" He asked her as she was assessing Chloe. "No obvious injuries to the legs or arms, abdomen is soft and nontender. Light sensitivity and the bump on the head are all I can immediately verify."

The male paramedic came up to Chloe and introduced himself. "Good afternoon ma'am my name is John Desoto, can you tell me your name and date of birth?"

She told them the answers with no problem and reached down to unbuckle herself.

"Ma'am." the paramedic advised "Take it easy, until we get you to a hospital we don't know what kind of injuries we're dealing with."

"I'm fine." she told him, attempting to brush him off. "I hit my head and I'll get it checked out but I have to get out of this car."

They kept a close eye on her as she stood out of the car and sat on the stretcher, closing her eyes against the impending nausea.

Lucifer was stood to the back, staying uncharacteristically quiet as he leaned against the front of the car breathing shallowly.

When the nausea passed she opened her eyes and let the paramedics lay her back on the stretcher.

She looked at her partner in concern "Are you okay?" She asked him, knowing he was going to be honest with her.

Lucifer knew he should tell them about his injuries but he didn't want any attention taken away from Chloe. However, he's never been anything other than honest with her so he was careful in his reply.

"Just a little shaken up." he assured her "And the cut on my forehead burns like a bastard.

"Chloe?!" Dan exclaimed as he raced from his car towards her and Lucifer. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dan." She told him, "Car crossed the center lane and we took a hit."

It was then that Dan noticed Lucifer standing off to the side.

"You okay man?" He asked worriedly, as much as he was loathe to admit it, his ex-wife's boyfriend was growing on him.

"Fine Daniel." Lucifer assured him.

"I heard the call come across dispatch." Dan explained as the paramedics started to push Chloe toward the ambulance. A paramedic from the fire department offered Lucifer a supportive hand but Lucifer shrugged him off and stiffly started walking after Chloe.

His steps began to falter and Dan fell in line with him and took his arm, helping stabilize him.

Lucifer nodded appreciatively as he climbed into the back of the ambulance behind Chloe.

"We're taking them to St. Mary's" the paramedic told him as she pulled the doors shut.

Once in the ambulance one paramedic started an IV on Chloe and the other turned to Lucifer to finally assess him now that he was finally allowing them to look at him.

"Hey." The paramedic said softly "My name's John and I'm going to get that cut cleaned up is that okay?"

Lucifer nodded stiffly and said nothing as he continued to watch Chloe, who was resting with her eyes closed.

The sting of the antiseptic made him wince and he pulled back before apologizing.

"Sorry, I'm not entirely used to feeling this sort of pain." Lucifer stated

The paramedic nodded in understanding and couldn't help but look at Lucifer from head to toe, in his expensive clothing and expensive watch. It was obvious the guy lived a priveleged life.

"Just try to hold still while I bandage this up." John said. "Alright." he continued "Good as new. Are you having any pain anywhere else?"

Lucifer thought for a moment before replying "My chest is a little sore from the seatbelt."

Mike started to pull out IV supplies and his stethoscope and Lucifer scooted as far back on the seat as he could.

"I'll get looked at once we're at the hospital if you wouldn't mind." Lucifer said "I'd really rather get my partner sorted first."

"I'd really advise letting me look at you." John pushed gently "But I can't force you. Your partner looks great though, all things considered."

"I'd just as soon rather wait." Lucifer insisted.

John sighed and shrugged his shoulders "You got it boss."

He looked at his partner in frustration and her expression mirrored his as though silently saying 'There's nothing else we can do.'

They arrived at the hospital and Chloe was immediately whisked away and a nurse attempted to take Lucifer into another exam room.

"Yes darling." Lucifer purred "I understand I need to be looked at but I'm not moving from this spot until I know how Chloe Decker is doing, have I made myself clear?"

Though he no longer had his Devil face, Lucifer could still be quite intimidating.

"Y-yes sir." The poor nurse said as she backed away from him.

He sat in a chair in the hallway until a Doctor finally emerged from the cubicle.

"Doctor." he asked as he stood "How is the Detective?"

The doctor looked at Lucifer in a calculating manner and asked "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"My apologies," Lucifer began, "She's my partner."

The doctor nodded in understanding and his tone softened. "She'll be just fine. It would seem as though she escaped any major injury. She's resting right now and has a minor concussion. We'll be getting her moved to a room soon, I'm going to keep her overnight for observation."

"Thank you." Lucifer said seriously as he shook the man's hand.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off Lucifer was beginning to feel the effects of the accident.

The doctor noticed Lucifer lose some color and gently took hold of his shoulder. Now that he really looked at the man he saw the dark circles under the eyes, the blood soaked gauze on his head and the shallow breaths indicating any number of possible injuries.

"Were you in the accident with Ms. Decker?" he asked him.

Lucifer nodded in the affirmative.

"Has anyone had the chance to look at you?" He asked him.

"No." Lucifer answered simply "I wasn't exactly the most agreeable patient i'm afraid. I was worried for my partner."

"Alright." the doctor said understandingly "Why won't we get you into an exam room and take a look at you?"

Now that Lucifer knew Chloe was okay he began to follow the doctor when the double doors at the end of the hall were rushed open, bringing in several bloodied patients.

One of the paramedics pushing a stretcher looked at the doctor and yelled out "We had a pile up on the 405, several traumas coming in."

The doctor swore to himself as he looked from Lucifer to the paramedic, struggling to make a decision.

Lucifer could see the young woman on the stretcher was no more than 18-19 years old so he made the decision for the doctor.

"I'm going to sit with my partner while she's resting. Get this young lady sorted up, you know where to find me."

"Are you having any shortness of breath or chest pain?" The doctor asked one final time before starting to walk away.

"No." Lucifer answered honestly "Just feels like a giant bruise, I don't think any ribs are broken."

"I'll be with you in 15 minutes." the doctor promised as he rushed to help the incoming traumas.

Lucifer used the wall to brace himself as he entered the room that Chloe was resting in.

He carefully sat down in the chair next to the bed not wanting to disturb her. He rested his arms around his middle which was starting to feel tender.

He lifted his shirt and swore when he saw the purple bruising in his sternum area extending all the way down to his hip.

'And they say seatbelts are supposed to prevent injury.' Lucifer sighed to himself.

He sat back in the chair and after making sure that Chloe's numbers were acceptable he allowed himself to close his eyes and rest for a moment.

Dan had a bad feeling as he approached the front desk of the ER ten minutes later. He'd made calls to Maze, Linda, and Trixie's babysitter and was ready to find out how Chloe and Lucifer were doing.

The nurse directed him to the appropriate room and he smiled in relief when he saw Chloe resting, and Lucifer with his head nodded back in the chair next to the bed.

As he got closer he noticed Lucifer's skin looked pale, he was in a cold sweat and when Dan felt how clammy his forehead was he immediately tried to waken him.

"Lucifer?" He asked as he gently shook the man, getting no response. "Lucifer?" He tried again a little louder.

Chloe woke up to this and looked worriedly from Dan to Lucifer as she realized what was going on.

"Come on Lucy this isn't funny." She said as she turned to Dan with tears in her eyes. "Get help!"

Dan didn't need to be told twice, he flew from the room calling for help, almost colliding with the doctor that was coming back in to check on Lucifer.

"What's going on?" he asked as he immediately got down to Lucifer's level and began to assess his condition.

"He doesn't look right." Dan said "And we can't wake him up."

The doctor took Lucifer's blood pressure and listened to his chest with his stethoscope.

"Damnit!" he swore as he ran to the wall and hit the rapid response button "He's going into shock."

Within seconds the room came alive with activity as several nurses and aids rushed to the call.

The doctor began barking orders. "Take full precautions and get him on the stretcher. 33 year old male victim of a rollover collision. Refused EMS at the scene and has rapidly deteriorated in the last 15 minutes. Blood pressure is 80/40, pulse is 140 and thready. Respirations are 18 and labored. I want him on 8 litres of O2 and a full xray series done."

As Lucifer was moved to the stretcher the doctor pulled his shirt open and swore when he saw the bruising and felt the tenderness.

"This kids belly is hard as a rock, we need to get him into the OR Stat, page the trauma team. Let's move it people! We'll get our films in the OR."

Once everyone was gone and Chloe was alone with Dan she broke down into tears. "Oh my God Dan!" She cried "I can't lose him again I just can't."

"Shhh..." he shushed as he hugged her. "It'll all be okay I promise. He's the toughest son of a bitch I know."

"I hope so." She whispered "I can't do this without him."

* * *

End part 1! Part two coming soon :) Keep the prompts coming! Aiming for 1 a day!


	3. Accident Part 2

Title: Devil May Care

Synopsis: Pure whump written on prompts from you guys! This loosely follows my story "A Good Day to Die." Though reading that beforehand isn't necessary, it is recommended and explains why Lucifer is human.

Disclaimer: Though I enjoy playing with the characters, I own none of the material. I am just playing with my borrowed toys, and I promise to dust them off and return them when I'm done.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for still reading/following this story! Keep the prompts coming, I'm lacking in them! You can be as specific as you'd like or just give a general injury/illness!

Prompt for this Chapter: Accident Part 2!

* * *

I've learned that in order for good things to

come your way, you need to believe you deserve them.

* * *

"It's been three hours Dan." Chloe said "Why is it taking this long?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders, wishing he could alleviate her fears. "If it was anything bad they'd have come and told us by now." He assured her.

They were now sitting in Chloe's overnight observation room. Maze, and Linda were waiting with them.

Maze was furiously tapping her foot against the floor as she stared out the window. She'd given up her manic pacing over an hour ago.

She turned to Linda, "Decker's right." She growled "What's taking them so long?"

Linda sighed and put her head in her hands before replying "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm not that kind of doctor! If we could all just take a minute and try to compose ourselves I'm sure it won't be much longer before..."

She trailed off as the door opened and four worried sets of eyes met the doctor that was entering.

"Family of Lucifer Morningstar?" He asked

"That's us." Maze said, daring the doctor to argue with her.

"You're all family?" He asked, not believing her.

"We're the family you're going to have to deal with." Dan said as he stood next to Maze.

"Please." Chloe whispered "Just tell me he's alive?"

The doctor didn't answer her directly he instead introduced himself.

"My name is Dr. Walker, I'm the chief of trauma surgery here and we've finished with Mr. Morningstar's surgery." He looked around the room, trying to gauge how he should proceed.

"The short answer is that I believe Mr. Morningstar will make a full recovery. He's currently in our post-anesthesia care unit and when he's moved to a room one of the nurse's will let you know."

"What's the long story doc?" Maze asked angrily "Stop beating around the bush and tell us what kind of injuries we're dealing with."

He looked this scatily clad, beautiful woman, up and down and nodded his head.

"Very well, I won't lie to you. He's very lucky he made it here when he did. The force of the collision and seatbelt caused a small hole in his spleen, leading to internal bleeding. The bleed itself wasn't necessarily dangerous, and at times we can monitor them and they'll heal spontaneously, however, with all of the walking, riding and motions he made, he caused the bleeding to increase and he was in hypovelimic shock. We were able to repair the bleed surgically and spare the spleen. In addition to this, he also fractured three ribs on his right side and his right clavicle."

"Oh my God." Chloe whispered "I had no idea. He was so calm, he wasn't acting like he was in pain."

"Adrenaline can be a useful tool Ms. Decker." the doctor told her "But it can also cause delayed reactions to pain."

"How long will he have to stay here?" She asked "He's not exactly the biggest fan of hospitals."

"Barring any complications I see no reason to keep him beyond two days." He started to head toward the door "With all due respect, I have other patients to see. I'll make sure the nurse will come and get you once he's been moved to his room." He reiterated before retreating.

"See?" Dan Said "The man with nine lives, lives on to annoy me another day." he quipped.

Chloe elbowed him in the side "That's not funny Dan."

"Sorry." He told her apologetically "I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Well it's obviously not working so why don't you get lost." Maze said coming to stand beside Chloe.

"Maze is right." Chloe sighed "I appreciate you being here Dan but Trixie is probably worried sick."

"Alright." He whispered as he held his hands up in mock surrender "I'll come by in the morning with Trix."

"Thank you Dan." She said as he left.

Only moments after Dan departed a massive figure came running toward the room.

"Maze? Detective Decker? What's going on I got your messages!" Amenadiel shouted as he ran into the room.

"He's okay." Maze assured him as he stopped to finally catch his breath.

Linda explained what was going on and then also excused herself "I have four clients this afternoon but I'll stop by when I can see him later."

"Thank you for coming." Chloe whispered to Linda as she bent down to give her a hug.

It was another hour before a nurse came to get the trio.

"Ms. Decker?" The nurse asked as she wheeled the wheelchair in, I have a patient that is dying to see you!"

"He's awake?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Oh yes." The nurse laughed "He's most definitely awake. He's trying to con poor Dr. Walker into letting him go home."

Chloe rolled her eyes as the nurse forced her to ride in the wheelchair, but said nothing as she didn't want to be delayed in getting to Lucifer.

When the door opened, she didn't know what to expect.

Lucifer was sitting in bed, half reclined. He had oxygen tubing running into his nose, an IV with a blood bag hanging, and other than being incredibly pale and bruised he looked so much better than he had when she saw him last.

"Hey." She whispered when she got closer to the bed.

He opened his eyes and appraised her before saying anything.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine." She promised him "Thanks to you, but if you ever think of doing something that stupid again I'll kill you myself!"

She had to take a deep breath and compose herself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "But I couldn't let anything happen to you."

He noticed she was still and arms length away and wanted her closer. He tried to pivot himself forward but fell back with a cry when he felt the tugging of the sutures on his recently closed incision.

He closed his eyes and leaned heavily back into his pillow.

"Lucif...you...kay?" He could hear her worried voice faintly but any time he tried to open his eyes his vision was graying out.

"Get a doctor." He heard Chloe tell Maze as thing were starting to come into focus again.

"Nn.." he struggled to speak.

"No." he said after he finally caught his breath. "No doctor, I'm fine I promise. That was just incredibly stupid."

Maze snorted as she rolled her eyes "You think? Jackass"

He moved gently as far to one side of his bed as he could and motioned for Chloe to come lay next to him.

"Please?" He implored.

"No." She told him gently "I don't want to get in trouble or hurt you any more than you..." She trailed off as she noticed how truly troubled he looked.

"Fine." She acquiesced.

Maze and Amenadiel said nothing as Chloe very gently placed herself next to Lucifer and gently ran her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes to rest.

No one would dare argue with the Demon from Hell or the Angel from Heaven as they stood guard over the humans.

Reviews = LOVE! Please leave your prompts! As crazy as you want them!

* * *

All mistakes are mine- no BETA :(


	4. Poison

Title: Devil May Care

Synopsis: Pure Lucifer whump written on prompts from you guys! This loosely follows my other story "A Good Day to Die". Though reading that beforehand isn't necessary, it will explain why Lucifer is human!

Disclaimer: Though I enjoy playing with the characters, I own none of the material. I am just playing with my borrowed toys and I promise to dust them off and return them when I'm done.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Here is another prompt finally, this one was "unintentional" poisoning! It was oddly specific so I can't list the entire prompt without giving it away but I hope you like it! As always reviews = LOVE!

* * *

The Meaning of life is whatever you ascribe it to be.

Being alive is the meaning.

-Joseph Campbell

* * *

"Lucifer?" Detective Chloe Decker asked as she entered her partner's penthouse cautiously. Motioning to her daughter to stay behind her.

"You weren't answering your phone so I hope it's okay that we…" she trailed off as she finally noticed him sitting with his head in his hands at his massive kitchen island.

"Luci?" Trix asked cautiously "Are you sick?"

He sat up quickly and nearly fell off the stool as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Apologies detective." He smiled "And Spawn." He nodded to Trixie.

Chloe tried and failed not to laugh as she took in his appearance. He was wearing only red silk trousers and his hair was tousled from a poor night of sleep.

"Are you okay?" She asked as concern won over and she walked closer to him, attempting to feel his forehead for fever.

"No." He pouted "I think I'm dying."

She was relieved to note he didn't have a fever and she took in his appearance carefully. His eyes and nose were red and he clearly had been blowing his nose if the tissues strewn amongst the room were anything to go by.

"When did this start?" she asked.

"Last evening." He answered, "After we left the last witness at the horse barn."

"Are you allergic to horses?" she asked

"I dunno detective, like I've told you a thousand times now. This…." He gestured vaguely "Is all new to me."

"Well you don't have a fever and you're clearly in need of a shower." She wrinkled her nose "Why don't you go get ready for work and Trix and I will make some coffee and I have some eyedrops with me that will help the scratchy feeling and the redness."

"I do not stink." He replied indignant, "But I will go shower because I look a right mess at the moment."

He climbed off the stool and stalked off in the direction of his bedroom.

Trixie watched with interest as her mom set to work with the Keurig and began to straighten out the kitchen slightly.

"I'll get Lucifer's favorite mug." Trixie said as she walked to the counter and retrieved the red and black bedazzled tumbler from its place of pride next to the sink.

Her own dad wouldn't touch the mug she had gotten for him but Lucifer brought his to the office proudly.

Trixie saw the eyedrops that her mom gave her when she was sick sitting in her purse and decided to help Lucifer with them.

She picked up the bottle and carefully put 6 drops into the cup. Her mom always told her that to be effective the drops worked best from within. And 7 year old Trixie rationalized that, if they worked that well in the eyes, they may help his nose too if he drank them.

School was closed for a staff development day so Trixie was very excited to go to the office with her mom and Lucifer. Dan was working a half day and she'd get to hang out with him in the afternoon once his paperwork was done.

Trixie gave her mom the mug and Chloe poured the coffee in before adding creamer and sugar.

"Ready pumpkin?" Chloe asked as Lucifer emerged from his room, clearly feeling better after a shower as he was dressed to the nines.

"Of Course Darling." Lucifer purred as he graciously accepted the proffered coffee.

"She wasn't talking to you silly." Trixie giggled "I'm pumpkin and you're Lucy or 'pain in the ass' like daddy says."

"Charming." Lucifer smiles as Chloe tries and fails to tell Trixie that ass is a bad word with a straight face.

Lucifer climbs into Chloe's SUV after making sure that the spawn is securely strapped into her booster seat. As much as he despised children, his girlfriend's little one had grown on him. He'd protect her with his life if need be.

He hated to admit it but he _was_ feeling much better after a shower. And the coffee that Chloe had made tasted so good that it was gone in the twenty minute drive it took to get to the office from Lux.

The night had been unusually quiet and there wasn't much to do aside from paperwork for the detectives, so Lucifer had excused himself from Chloe to go find Ella and see if she had anything neat to show him.

As he entered the lab he saw her look up and smile at him before a look of alarm crossed her face and she realized he was going to fall.

She quickly closed the distance between them in two large steps and grabbed his arm and sat him down on her stool before he could hit the ground.

"Hey!" she called as she looked at him and held his shoulders firmly. "Luce, come on…you okay man?"

He attempted to nod as he shook his head yes. "Ugh" he groaned "That was a terrible idea."

"What's going on?" She asked as she tried to figure out what was going on with the fallen one.

"I haven't a clue." He told her apologetically as his vision stopped moving finally. "I got dizzy for a moment and have a devil of a headache."

"Have you had a migraine before?" She asked him, knowing that visual disturbances were common with them.

"I can't say I have." He told her "I'm sorry for barging in like this, I was just coming to see if you have anything new from our latest case."

Once she was sure he wasn't going to fall, Ella let go of him and stepped back to the microscope on the counter.

"Nothing new for you guys." She sighed "I'm still waiting to get the samples back from the barn study."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him, still not liking his color.

"For dad's sake." He yelled "I'm fine!"

"Wow dude, uncalled for." Ella snapped as she turned her back to him. "Rest assured I'll focus my concern where it's warranted in the future."

"Ms. Lopez." Lucifer sighed, not sure why he was angry or why he was taking it out on Ella.

"I'm sorry I just…" he trailed off as he felt a strange fluttering in his chest.

She had immediately turned back to him when his voice trailed off.

"What's going on?" She asked as she noticed his right hand resting over his chest.

"I…I'm afraid I don't know." He stammered "But something is very…very…w-wr-wrong."

He was beginning to lose what little color he had left. Ella came to his side and helped ease him down to the floor.

"I need some help in here!" she screamed to anyone that was listening.

Dan had been walking by her lab with a pile of reports and rushed in to the alarming scene of his ex-wife's boyfriend gasping for breath and grabbing at his chest. The tiny pathologist was on the phone with emergency services relaying information to them.

Chloe and several other officers had rushed into help.

"Lucifer?" Chloe yelled when she realized the source of the chaos. "What's going on?" She asked Ella.

"I have no idea!" the tiny brunette replied.

"He got dizzy and said he had a headache. He snapped at me and then went down with very little warning. His heart rate is over 130 beats per minute and he's having a real hard time moving any air."

Chloe watched with alarm as his eyes rolled back and he stopped breathing all together. "Not again." She whispered as tears started streaming down her face.

Dan had grabbed the medical kit and was using the bag-valve mask to breathe for Lucifer while they awaited help.

Little Trixie was in the doorway watching in horror as one of her heroes was downed.

The paramedics arrived quickly and started to assess the scene.

As they conversed with Ella one of them asked her if he'd ingested anything.

"Not to my knowledge." Chloe told them through tears. "We only got here a little over an hour ago, he had some coffee and nothing to eat yet."

"Does he have a history of substance abuse?" the lead paramedic asked.

"No." Chloe said steadfastly, kicking Dan as he moved to interject. "He is known to enjoy alcohol but hasn't had a drink in over 3 months."

"He also had eye drops!|" Trixie said, but wasn't clearly heard over the chaos multiple people in the small room.

Ella had noticed the small girl and silenced everyone with a yell.

"What did you say sweetie?" She said, ushering Trix further into the room.

"H-he also had drops." She gulped "M-mummy said it helps red eyes and he wasn't feeling well this morning so I put some in his coffee so he wouldn't have to squirt them in his eyes like mommy does for me when I'm sick."

"You did what Trix?" Chloe asked, horrified.

"The d-drops in your purse." Trixie whispered the V-vizine drops. I put 6 drops in his coffee to help him."

"Oh baby." Chloe whispered as she hugged her daughter "I know you were trying to help but you can't drink that."

The paramedic was on radio with the hospital and informed them that they had a case of tetrahydrozoline poisoning.

"It might be best if she leaves the room." The younger paramedic said to the room as a whole "We've gotta get him intubated and packed for transport."

"Come on Trix." Dan said as he picked her up and started out of the room "Call me when you hear anything." Dan whispered as he tried to calm his daughter.

"Mommy!" Trixie cried out "Did I kill Lucifer?"

"No baby." Chloe promised, hoping she wasn't lying to her daughter "Lucifer will be just fine I promise."

As soon as Trixie was out of the room the paramedics quickly and efficiently inserted the endotracheal tube and attached it to the oxygen.

Chloe rushed to follow the stretcher, ignoring the prying eyes of the station.

Once in the ambulance, she grabbed Lucifer's hand and quickly started to pray to whatever deity might be listening.

She tried to focus on his vitals, ignoring the artificial respiration as his chest rose and fell mechanically. His pulse was still alarmingly fast at well over 120 beats per minute.

His grip in her hand tightened and she looked down at him excitedly "Lucifer?" she whispered, "Can you hear me?" She got no response, but his entire body began to tremble. His head was thrown back and she could only watch in horror as the lead paramedic announced

"He's seizing! Push 2MG of lorazepam NOW!"

The seizure seemed to last forever but, was only 2 minutes. The ambulance rumbled into the bay and he was whisked away faster than she could follow.

She sat in the waiting room, tears silently streaming down her face as she called Maze, Linda and Amenadiel. No one was answering which was adding to her frustration.

After an hour had gone by the double doors opened and a tall woman in a white coat came out to greet her. "Chloe Decker?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Chloe stammered "How is he?"

"Come this way." The doctor smiled as she led Chloe through the double doors and in to where her partner was resting peacefully on a stretcher.

Chloe was relieved to see the breathing tube was gone, having been replaced by an oxygen mask.

"Is he going to be okay?" Chloe asked "I still can't believe this happened."

"He's going to be just fine." The doctor assured her "You're lucky you got him here when you did. Tetrahydrozoline can be fatal when ingested in higher doses or if not caught in time. We were able to use activated charcoal to clear the remnants that had yet to be ingested & we were able to use medication to counteract the other side effects."

"Thank you." Chloe said as she shook her hand "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much he means to me."

The doctor smiled and replied "I'm just doing my job officer, though I do have a suggestion."

"I'm in no way blaming you or your parenting but I'd make it a habit to keep medications without a childproof lock out of reach of the little ones."

"I understand that doctor." Chloe said seriously "It won't happen again."

The doctor acknowledged her reply with another smile as she left the room. "You're welcome to sit with him." She told her "He's going to be our guest overnight just to make sure there are no other ill effects."

Chloe sat next to Lucifer and used her phone to video call Dan.

Dan saw Chloe calling and knew that since it was a video message he should have Trixie with him. "Trix." He whispered as he gently woke her from the fitful nap she'd falled into. "Mommy's calling."

When Trixie heard that she sprung to life and grabbed the phone with her tiny hands. "Is Lucifer okay mommy?!" she cried

"Shhh baby." Chloe whispered as the turned the camera toward a sleeping Lucifer.  
"He's just fine, he's resting now okay? We'll be home in the morning, you're going to stay with daddy tonight."

"Okay." Trixie nodded, face purveying her seriousness. "You sure he'll be okay?"

"I promise Trix." Chloe said "The doctor told me herself."

"Okay. Love you mommy." Trixie said "Give Lucifer a kiss for me?"

"Love you too Trix, and of course."

Dan and Chloe talked for a few minutes more and once Chloe hung up the phone she was shocked to notice Lucifer looking back at her.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back nervously "So how much of that did you hear?"

"Well" He said with a sigh "Most of it unfortunately. Though I do have to say I knew Daniel has it in for me I never thought that your spawn felt the same way."

"It was an accident Lucifer, Trix never meant to…." Chloe trailed off as she noticed the devilish glint in her partner's eye.

"But you already know that don't you." She said

"Indeed Detective." He purred "But you're sexy when you get all riled up."

She punched his arm playfully and stood to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for?" he asked her teasingly

"That was for Trixie." She told him with a sigh "And this one," She said as she kissed him passionately on the lips "Is from me."

"When can we go home?" He asked her, as he attempted to sit up.

"Not until tomorrow." She replied as she gently pushed him back to the stretcher. "Just rest, I'll be with you all night."

'Maybe this human business isn't so bad after all' Lucifer thinks to himself as he drifts off to sleep with Chloe's humming in his ears.

* * *

I know, the fluff is DEEP in this one! It was a super detailed prompt and I hope I didn't let you down! I added as much detail as I could to keep it true to character!


End file.
